Just the way you are
by YintzeYangtze15
Summary: First Fan/songfic ever. When Ash returns to johto and plans to confess his feelings to May in a more touching way.  Just the way you are by Bruno Mars Advanceshipping.


Just the way you are.

A/n This is our first Fanfic/Songfic mainly written by Yintze and editing by Yangtze. We are major fans of Advanceshipping and this fanfic dedicated to that. Yintze: Thought of this fanfic while being trapped in a nine hour road trip with an annoying little sister and bickering parents with out further ado lets get this fanfic started.

Disclaimer : we don't own Pokemon (Nintendo) or Just the way you are (Bruno Mars)

(Ash POV )

With only one thing on my mind I' am going to try to confess feelings for her.

(Normal POV)

This well known, fifteen year old, raven haired boy was about to do the most difficult thing a teenage boy would ever do, Admit his to girl of his dreams, since he didn't and couldn't tell her on live TV, he had to do the next best thing. World Region Radio station, known far & wide in every region as "The Mary & Oak Talk Show". He wanted it to make this, startling & outrageous confession to mean something to the later years of their lives, when Ash and May were to look back on this day, with or without kids of their own, to make it a day to remember. She is the most beautiful girl in the world and sooooo, out of my league. All the boy really wanted was to be, the only one person in her life and treasure her for the rest of her life till the end of time. She had already dated two 'real jerks' for about a year and only really used her for her body and to make others jealous and she doesn't really feel like she is worth anything towards any guy and he honestly hates it, when she is sad or when she is about to cry, it just… brings tears to his eyes as much as she cries to him about the loss and heartbreaks.

" Are you ready to go" said Mary, as she looked at the young, nervous fifteen year old boy. With a deep breath Ash looked at Mary with nervous look, (sigh ) ok "I'm ready" as Ash said as if he was unsure about the choice he was about to make. "Ash you look ten times more then when you came here the first time" as Mary said with an concerned look on her face.

Wouldn't you be scared too, if you were admitting to the girl of your dreams, who thinks you are as dense & dumb to love as a Slaking in a marathon? Said Ash in a tense tone.

Try to think positive as you confess and hope she listing to every word as you express your feeling as Mary said with confident smile.

All right lets do this, as Ash said with his trademark smile and thumbs ups .

Suddenly Mary assistant appeared whispering to her ear.

Well I hope your ready for this Ash because were about to start in two minutes.

As Ash, Mary & her assistant came to the end of the long hallway, the crew of the radio station came and said "places, everyone,… we are live on the air in five, four, three, two, one…we're live".

Welocome to the Mary & Oak talk show with special returning guest, Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town, who will fill in for the proffesor, temporarily said by Mary in an ethuistic voice. How is everybody, doing said Ash in a equally enthusiastic viocie. So, you would like to request a song & you also have a personal announcment to make, as well? asked Mary

Yes, the song I would like to request is for a special friend of mine and I want to tell her, how I feel said Ash in a calm tone.

We'll let you talk as the song goes on…now Mary said as the song Just the way you are played.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shiningHer hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

First of all I would like to say I miss you and I wanted you and who we know to know that I love you and I always have.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe meAnd it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I seeBut every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

I can't begin to tell you why I love you maybe because its your beautiful smile that lights up my day.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileBecause girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_Your personality, charm and style everything about you just gives me a feeling in my heart that I can call true bliss.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let meHer laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexyShe's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

Maybe it is also, those calming and lovely sapphire eyes that gleaming so brilliantly that oceans compared to them are mud pools .

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to changeIf perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the sameSo, don't even bother asking if you look okYou know I'll say_

There is no other girl as gorgeous as you, not even the angels from above can compare.

_When I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would change'Cause you're amazingJust the way you areAnd when you smileThe whole world stops and stares for a while'Cause girl you're amazingJust the way you are_

The way you make me feel towards life, everyday seeing you is worth going all the pain and suffering of failing, but with you, I feel, I can do anything and I hope you feel the same way about me. You may not now or in the near future, but if you don't feel that way at all, I still hope to be the best of friends, because I need you in my life.

_The way you areThe way you areGirl you're amazingJust the way you areWhen I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazingJust the way you areAnd when you smileThe whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you are _

Aww, said Mary with some tears streaming down , we'll be back after this word from our sponsors. Ash I have a surprise for you Mary said . What could it possibly be, Ash said with confused disposition .Then, after speaking into the Radio , Suddenly a certain auburn-brown haired coordinator stepped out of the control room and hugged Ash , which caught off guard and he returned the hug with happiness & joy, then May told Ash, what he had thought he'd only hear her tell him in his dreams, she loved him too!. Then as the day went by, Ash and May went to the top the radio station and wanted as the sunset. You know, if you didn't really like me , you didn't have to say anything to make me feel better , I just wanted you to know that we can be friends still, Ash said lightly. "We are friends…May began to speak, but I want to be more than that, and as for what I said back in the radio station, I meant every word, May ended with her pouring her heart to the young trainer. After some intense thinking, ash asks prove it. Okay, so how do I…May started to say, until Ash met his lips onto her's, feeling the love they felt for each other through their lips and not a second later May let lose her passion towards the young trainer. Ater several minutes, they broke the kiss to take in some fresh air. So, you do love me after all, Ash said. Oh!, just kiss me!, and they kissed each other passionately, yet again & enjoyed the rest of the night, looking at the fabulous sunset, thinking about what will become of their lives in the early and distant future for their love will be and forever is eternal.

Well how did we do for our first time

Send a us a review

Peace brothers & sisters

No FLAMES & BASHING


End file.
